Valenwood (Online)
Valenwood is a province in . The province contains the Aldmeri Dominion's capital, Elden Root, found in the heart of Valenwood, and is the homeland of the Bosmer.The Elder Scrolls Online: Aldmeri Dominion Ayleid ruins are common in the southern jungles of Valenwood, as it was part of the Ayleid Empire in the First Era. December 10, 2012. The Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Aldmeri Dominion (Part 1) Locations Regions *Grahtwood **Long Coast **Tarlain Heights **Green Hall *Greenshade **Wilderking Court **Drowned Coast **Green's Marrow *Malabal Tor **Broken Coast **Silvenar Vale **Xylo River Basin *Western Reaper's March **Jodewood **Northern Wood Cities *Elden Root *Haven *Southpoint *Marbruk *Woodhearth *Velyn Harbor *Silvenar *Arenthia Settlements *Redfur Trading Post *Karthdar *Brackenleaf *Cormount *Gil-Var-Delle *Reman's Bluff *Dread Vullain *Greenheart *Falinesti Spring Site *Spinner's Cottage *Shrouded Vale *Bramblebreach *Rootwater Grove *Shademist Moors *Verrant Morass *Driladan Pass *Vulkwasten *Baandari Trading Post *Tanglehaven *Bloodtoil Valley *Dra'bul *Fuller's Break *Jode's Pocket *Deepwoods *Falinesti Summer Site *Treehenge *Valeguard *Wilding Run *Vinedusk Village *Fort Grimwatch *Greenhill *Willowgrove Farms/Plantations *The Gray Mire Crypts/Battlefields *Bone Orchard Wayshrines *Haven Wayshrine *Southpoint Wayshrine *Gray Mire Wayshrine *Falinesti Winter Wayshrine *Ossuary Wayshrine *Elden Root Wayshrine *Elden Root Temple Wayshrine *Gil-Var-Delle Wayshrine *Cormount Wayshrine *Redfur Trading Post Wayshrine *Marbruk Wayshrine *Labyrinth Wayshrine *Greenheart Wayshrine *Serpent's Grotto Wayshrine *Woodhearth Wayshrine *Seaside Sanctuary Wayshrine *Verrant Morass Wayshrine *Falinesti Wayshrine *Velyn Harbor Wayshrine *Ilayas Ruins Wayshrine *Dra'bul Wayshrine *Bloodtoil Valley Wayshrine *Vulkwasten Wayshrine *Abamath Wayshrine *Valeguard Wayshrine *Baandari Trading Post Wayshrine *Wilding Vale Wayshrine *Vinedusk Wayshrine *Fort Grimwatch Wayshrine *Arenthia Wayshrine *Fort Sphinxmoth Wayshrine *Sren-ja Wayshrine *Dune Wayshrine *Rawl'kha Wayshrine *Moonmont Wayshrine *Willowgrove Wayshrine Ruins/Caves/Temples *Falinesti Winter Site *Goldfolly *Ossuary of Telacar *Reliquary of Stars *Laeloria *Cave of Broken Sails *Shadows Crawl *Seaside Sanctuary *Labyrinth *Hectahame *Moonhenge *Serpent's Grotto *Jathsogur *Ouze *Abamath *Belarata *Ilayas Ruins *Falinesti Autumn Site *Senalana Dungeons/Delves *Elden Hollow *City of Ash *Tempest Island *Selene's Web *Root Sunder Ruins *Rulanyil's Fall *Crimson Cove *The Vile Manse *Ne Salas *Mobar Mine *Burroot Kwama Mine *The Scuttle Pit *Vinedeath Cave *Wormroot Depths *Gurzag's Mine *Carac Dena *Barrow Trench *Harridan's Lair *Naril Nagaia *The Underroot *Tomb of the Apostates *Shael Ruins *Black Vine Ruins *Dead Man's Drop *Hoarvor Pit *Roots of Silvenar *Thibaut's Cairn *Weeping Wind Cave Dark Anchors *Long Coast Dolmen *Tarlain Heights Dolmen *Green Hall Dolmen *Wilderking Court Dolmen *Drowned Coast Dolmen *Green's Marrow Dolmen *Broken Coast Dolmen *Silvenar Vale Dolmen *Xylo River Basin Dolmen *Dawnmead Dolmen *Jodewood Dolmen *Northern Wood Dolmen Group Bosses *Poacher Camp *Lady Solace's Fen *Hircine's Henge *Thugrub's Cave *Valanir's Rest *Nindaeril's Perch *Pelda Tarn *Maormer Camp *Gathongar's Mire *Reconnaissance Camp *Rootwater Spring *Thodundor's View *Jagged Grotto *Bone Grappler's Nest *Dugan's Knoll *River Edge *Windshriek Strand *Deathsong Cleft *Waterdancer Falls Crafting Stations *Vineshade Lodge *Fisherman's Isle *Temple of the Eight *Arananga *Lanalda Pond *Rootwatch Tower *Sleepy Senche Overlook *Matthild's Last Venture *Chancel of Divine Entreaty *Greenspeaker's Grove *Old Town Cavern Standing Stones *The Lord *The Mage *The Tower *The Atronach *The Serpent *The Shadow *The Ritual *The Thief *The Warrior Points of Interest *Sacred Leap Grotto *Boar's Run Overlook *Battle of Cormount Memorial *Faltonia's Mine *Forked Root Camp *Tarlain Bandit Camp *Sweetbreeze Cottage *Fisherman's Rest *Echo Pond *Camp Gushnukbar *Hollow Den *Twin Falls Rest *Tower Rocks Vale *Seaside Overlook *Ragnthar *Starwalk Cavern *Ogrim's Yawn *Four Quarry Islet *Horseshoe Island *Stranglewatch *Supplication House *Researcher's Camp *Fishing Dock Gallery TES-O Concept Valenwood 1.jpeg|Bosmer Treehenge concept art Trivia *Valenwood was the first province to be fully explorable in its entirety. High Rock also has this distinction. Appearances * * es:Valenwood (Online) Category:Online: Provinces Category:Online: Aldmeri Dominion